leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Mansion (Kanto)
, |map=Kanto Cinnabar Island Map.png }} The Pokémon Mansion (Japanese: ポケモンやしき Pokémon Mansion) is a decrepit, burned-down mansion on Cinnabar Island. It got its name because a famous Pokémon Researcher once lived there. To access the Cinnabar Island Gym in Generation I and Generation III, the player has to enter the mansion and find the to unlock the door of the Gym. The Pokémon Mansion has four different floors. Doors can be unlocked in the Mansion by pressing switches hidden in statues. Amongst the rubble and wreckage is information written by the scientist who obtained a and cloned it to create Mewtwo. The Pokémon Mansion was destroyed in the eruption in Cinnabar Island and as such no longer exists. Journal quotes A series of journal entries are scattered around the mansion. They appear to have been written by Mr. Fuji and detail the birth of . Items Braydon, at the end of the path (hidden)|FR=yes|LG=yes}} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Generation I Generation III Trainers Generation I Generation III Layout Inside design Outside design |colorlight= |genI=Pokémon Mansion RBY.png |sizeI=96px |genIII=Pokémon Mansion FRLG.png |sizeIII=112px }} In the anime ]] In Pokémon Origins was seen visiting the Pokémon Mansion in File 3: Giovanni. The Mansion used to be full of different kinds of Pokémon, but was now just an old, abandoned house. While exploring the Mansion, Red found a journal describing the discovery of . The Pokémon Mansion was also referenced in File 4: Charizard, where Red recalled reading the entries in the journal, leading to him identifying the Pokémon had recently fought against and lost to as , possibly created in the very same Mansion Red visited and found the journal from. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokémon Mansion made a brief appearance in Holy Moltres. Multiple s were seen raiding the building, searching for signs of Blaine's whereabouts in order to find and punish him for betraying Team Rocket by leaving them. In Pokémon Adventures, instead of being burned-down and deserted, the Pokémon Mansion appeared to be well-kept and habitable. Trivia * Some of the wild Pokémon found here in Generation I have been moved to One Island in Generation III, such as and . * In Generation I, it is possible to get stuck on 3F. This happens if the stands on the east side of the table in the southwestern room and the with a then challenges them to a battle. After the battle, the player will be stuck in a corner, the Burglar blocking the way. If the player saves after this and doesn't have an Escape Rope or a Pokémon with , the only way to escape is to white out by fighting wild Pokémon. The layout was changed in FireRed and LeafGreen, and it is no longer possible to get trapped. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝屋 / 神奇宝贝屋 宝可梦屋 宠物小精灵大院 |fr_eu=Manoir Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Haus |it=Villa Pokémon |ko=포켓몬저택 Pokémon Jeotaek |pt_br=Mansão Pokémon |es_eu=Mansión Pokémon |vi=Dinh thự Pokémon}} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Abandoned buildings de:Pokémon-Haus es:Mansión Pokémon (Kanto) fr:Manoir Pokémon (Kanto) it:Villa Pokémon (Kanto) ja:ポケモンやしき (カントー地方) zh:宝可梦屋